


1927

by 1TheQuotableMissJane6



Series: Pond Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheQuotableMissJane6/pseuds/1TheQuotableMissJane6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some works of writing from Rory and Amy's life after Angels Take Manhattan. They now live in the English countryside. In the house that Rory's father will one day grow up in.  This is the story of their lives there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1927

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fanfic, I'm saying that Anthony is Rory and Amy's biological son, not adopted like in the short Chris Chibnall made.

The sound of a baby crying awoke Amy. She sighs and taps Rory. “It’s your turn.”

“It was my turn last time.”

Amy groans. She had been hoping that he would have forgotten that. “Fine, I’ll get him.” She got out of bed and walked into the next room where nine month old Tony was sniffling. Amy leaned down and pulled her son into her arms. She cradled him and bounced him until he started to calm down. Then she settled into the comfy rocking chair in the corner and started rocking him back to sleep. Singing him a song that would be written for another fifty years. Then she told him how mummy had traveled in a blue box with a man that was strange and wonderful. 

A sound in the doorway made her look up. Rory was leaning against the door, watching her and their son with a smile on his face. “He would’ve loved Tony. I’m sure they would have had brilliant conversations.”

Amy smiled and looked down at her son. “I wonder if he would’ve liked the TARDIS. Riv...Melody didn’t.”

Rory came over and kissed his wife on the forehead. When she remembered the Doctor this way, there wasn’t really anything he could say to cheer her up. So he sat with his wife as she sang a song that the Doctor had loved to their son. And when she was too choked up to sing the words he took up the song. When they put Tony back in his crib awhile later and crawled back into bed, Amy snuggled close to Rory. “Thank you.”

Rory pulled his wife close and smiled. “Of course. We’re in this together. Together or not at all, remember?”

Amy twisted her wedding ring on her finger. They had remarried in this time so they had the papers. And those words were engraved on the inside of her wedding band. As a symbol of the promise they had made in the year 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short drabble to start out! More to come


End file.
